The skin is a complex organ that covers the entire surface of the body and performs numerous vital functions. It is constantly subjected to attacks, both external and internal, which can threaten its balance and its appearance.
This is why active ingredients are sought that are capable of protecting the skin against these attacks that can alter its proper operation and its appearance and of combating the manifestations that are derived therefrom.
In particular, within the cosmetic field, active ingredients are sought for the treatment of skin essentially so as to act on the biomechanical properties of the skin and to use anti-ageing, hydrating and anti-wrinkle characteristics.